world_between_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
T.Xcr
"H-Hello... my n-name.. is T.Xcr.." - ''T.Xcr when meeting someone. Attributes Appearance T.Xcr is a light yellow X with light yellow arms and legs. He is found wearing his black tophat and scarf all of the time, due to not really having anything else to wear. He is very fluffy due to him having four tuffs of fur on the side of his cheeks ( often called floof cheeks ) and the big amount of fluff on his tail. He also has four "floof spikes" on his tail, despite them not being spikey at all. His fur is a coffee brown type of color. He also has icy blue four-star-shaped pupils in his eyes. Personality T.Xcr is very shy at times, not even wanting to introduce himself 90% of the time. He seems to cling to others that protect him and are close to him. He is often lonely at times if there is nobody around him to keep him satisifed. If he's left alone for more than a few days, he enters a depressed sort of mental state. He gets bored easily, and looks up to someone else to find an activity, usually Gary. Skills T.Xcr is able to use ice powers, but he tends to use them when desperately needed. He also can levitate to higher places than he can reach, which makes up for him being very short. Vic has said that he can shapeshift, but she hasn't used it in an rp once yet. History/Backstory T.Xcr is a part of Xcr's DNA that was born in a lab owned by a doctor named Dr. Marco, due to orders by the SCA (Strange Creature Association). He was in the lab until shortly after he was forced to grow into a 9 year old, being set free due to being seen as "useless" due to not releasing his inner demon. He went to a ( Currently nicknamed "Religious Person City" by Vic ) city and met this one girl named Sasha, who asked what he is, and he told her that he was part demon, leading Sasha to be scared of T.Xcr since the town Sasha lives in is highly religious. She freaked out, and yelled demon, but T.Xcr didn't know what was wrong with being a demon. The city eventually started to attack the poor 9 year old fluff, he found a nice human named Emily, who took care of him for a year until Emily got married to a man named Devin. Devin was secretly against T.Xcr, and wanted to get rid of him, leading to T.Xcr being left out by the stairs in a safe place where nobody would see him very well. Emily and Devin eventually moved houses, leaving T.Xcr behind, heartbroken. After that, he hid in an alleyway for the rest of his life in his original universe, hoping to find someone that would take care of him. Relationships '''Gary - '''T.Xcr is great friends with Gary, since Gary let him live in his apartment. T.Xcr often looks up to Gary as a father figure that he never had before. '''E.T.Xcr -' E.T.Xcr is T.Xcr's released inner demon. He released him for the better good, since he cannot control his body if E.T.Xcr controls it. They are enemies, since if they're both left alone, E.T.Xcr might attack him or do something bad. 'Agent 8, Agent 3, Marie, Callie - '''T.Xcr just thinks these squids are neighbors and friends of Gary, 3 seems to take care of him for short periods while Gary is off doing something. '''Ze - '''Seen as a neighbor or a stranger. Who knows, even an enemy? (Vic has no idea what to put for Ze) '''Pearl - '''Met in a CJI RP, they seem to be friends with each other. '''Vic - '''Who's this? '''Hyness - '''Good friends in the CJI. '''Four56 - '''Someone to go to for comfort. Themes '''Battle theme - '( A Hat in Time Music - You are All Bad Guys part 1 ost ) ' '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqFYJr9KT7E '''Sad theme - '( Goodbye to a world ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI 'Sad theme 2 - '( Night Mote Bfb Ost ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZQoJ7PMztA 'Normal theme - ' ( BFDI Ballers Ultra Extended ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEZ4gihpgHw 'Normal theme 2 - '( Flop Bfb Ost ) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzS8R5pgtiM Category:Characters Category:Males